Hushed
by NeonFusion
Summary: Roy Mustang and his crew are normal as ever until Riza gets hurt. What's worse is she loses one of her senses. What will happen to her? Will it change her and Mustang's relationship? Royai mangaverse...kinda it's like a side-story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a thought I have been playing with in my mind for a while and I like it enough to make a story

**A/N:**** So this is a thought I have been playing with in my mind for a while and I like it enough to make a story. This is my first Royai story so…I don't want expectations to be high. ; Also this is more based on the manga…sort of.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters. (Only Disclaimer)**

**--**

Days spent at the office were scarce. With summer came a tidal wave of field work to be done, and Mustang's crew spent most of their time out on the field then in their offices. Although they were glad to get involved, they didn't completely escape the paperwork which they hoped to avoid. So not only did they have to file reports about the many events occurring in Central, but they had to spend most of their time in the heat while doing so.

Only one person seemed unaffected by the heat and that was 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye. She kept the same appearance even in the summer heat and still held her familiar emotionless front. She also finished her work as swiftly as possible, as the others had tried, yet somehow everyone still ended up with more work. There was a simple answer for this though, and that was a group of rebels causing more problems for officials.

"I don't get it." Roy Mustang said in slight disbelief towards his female subordinate. "Why are these people causing so much commotion?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Hawkeye asked

"I mean, they say they hate the government, but they aren't trying to change anything about it. They are just causing more trouble for us and now we have to sit around all summer and clean their mess." He said sternly.

"Unfortunately, people don't have the same thought process like you do, Colonel." She stated flatly has she continued writing down an assessment of the scene they were standing at, which happened to be an exploded boxcar from a train that was carrying supplies. Havoc walked around the corner and went straight to Mustang.

"Here are the shipment papers you asked for." He said addressing Mustang. The black-haired man grabbed the papers and scanned them quickly and found what he was looking for.

"Just as I thought," He breathed. "This train wasn't carrying anything unusual. Just supplies needed for some businesses just past Central."

"That's odd." Replied Havoc who obviously didn't bother to even glance at the papers he was delivering. Hawkeye rolled her eyes at this comment and they continued walking past the scene. "Hasn't that been the case in most of the explosions?" He asked next.

"Yes, in all of the cases each attack is seemingly random. No connection has been drawn, other than the fact that it all happens in Central." Hawkeye replied coolly.

"They haven't changed their game plan at all. Shouldn't it be easy to guess what kinds of people are doing this?" Havoc asked next.

"With this sort of stuff going on, it would be easy to guess that it is a group of young adults that share disdain for the military. Unfortunately, we have no evidence to tie anyone to any of the scenes." Mustang answered. "Our only option is setting out more officers to patrol the area." With this being said, Hawkeye and Havoc left to carry out the orders their superior officer just suggested. This order would only prove to be useless.

--

Riza Hawkeye walked alone towards her home. She was still in uniform, but thankfully the sun had set and a light breeze cooled the air from the previous heat. She kept a steady pace during her walk home. She often took the same route everyday as was her routine, but today something was off. Although everything was still the same, Riza felt that something was wrong. This thought only alerted her senses.

She would always walk through a small area that held a few shops, which were open at present time. She glanced through the glass windows noticed that there were more people out then usual. Has she continued walking she noticed movement from the side of her eye. She quickly looked in said area, and saw a few people huddled over in an alley way. This suspicious movement only made her skin rise; her hand wavered over her gun.

She called out to them, but once they caught sight of her they dashed away. She noticed they left something there, she creep closer only to realize what she had suspected the whole time, another bomb. Before she could warn others in the neighboring store, it exploded. The impact sent Riza flying back and hitting her head hard against the ground, as she tried to lift herself a loud ringing erupted in her ears. It was the last thing she heard before passing out.

--

A telephone was the noise that disrupted Roy Mustang's usual night alone at home. It was fairly late and no one usually called him, this itself sent him back a bit. He answered quickly discovering it was one of his subordinates, informing him that Riza Hawkeye was in the hospital. Those words sent him flying out the door in minutes and soon in front of said hospital. He stormed in finding Master Sergeant Kain Fuery sitting in the waiting room. The young military man glanced up to see his superior officer then immediately stood in attention. Mustang dropped formalities.

"What happened?" He said quickly.

"W-well, it seems like another bombing occurred while Lt. Hawkeye was present. Thankfully though, they caught the suspects." Fuery replied.

"How is she?" Mustang asked knowing that this was the one question that mattered to him most.

"Doctor said she hit her head pretty hard and has a few scrapes but that is it. She should do fine once she wakes up, but the doctor said there might be side-effects from the hit." Fuery said.

"What kind of side-effects?" He asked curiously.

"He didn't specify, but I don't think we'll know until she wakes up." The young sergeant replied sadly due to circumstances.

"I guess we'll wait." Roy sighed quietly as he took a seat and waited silently.

--

Sleep was beginning to fade away on Riza, and she could feel the harsh light awaiting her in the room she slept. The unfamiliarity of that sense jolted her awake and an immediate ache began at her head. Then she remembered how the bomb went off and she lost consciousness. She sat in her hospital gown and looked around her room and saw a sterile room. It was white everywhere with the exception of some paintings and fake flowers to give the façade of comfort. It was then that Riza Hawkeye noticed that something wasn't right, but she couldn't exactly figure it out.

A nurse walked if front of her room and seemed to make note that she was awake, but she didn't seem to say anything. At least Riza didn't think she did. She watched the nurse walk away quickly in the opposite direction from which she came. She was puzzled that she didn't say anything even though she seemed like she had something to say. Riza thought about it for a moment when someone else came to the door. She looked up to find her commanding officer.

"_Colonel?"_ She said then gasped. She felt her lips breathe out the word. She couldn't hear. It only became more apparent when the raven haired colonel began talking to her. She could only look in disbelief has he continued to talk and she continued not to hear a word of it. It was then she felt the silence take a strong hold over her. She was no longer looking at Roy Mustang and he looked at her curiously stopping his side of the conversation. She drew her hands closer to her ears and then spoke again to man next to her, but her tone was slightly louder then normal which confirmed the following sentence.

"Colonel…I can't hear. I've gone deaf."

--

**A/N****: Have you read those stories where the girl goes blind? Well I thought about shaking it up and throwing out a deaf fic. Anyways, I am not deaf so some later accounts will be fairly incorrect, but I'm trying right?**

**I'm working on another story, but I plan to update both stories regularly….in the near future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Riza Hawkeye looked up at the man beside her to see him in complete disbelief

Riza Hawkeye looked up at the man beside her to see him in complete disbelief. She knew that she probably appeared the same way. At this moment another man came into the room. With his large white lab coat and clip board, one could only assume he was a doctor. Mustang began talking to him, but the older man held up his hand to silence him. He then handed Riza a paper. She carefully unfolded it and read:

_Hello Ms. Hawkeye, I am Doctor Gordon._

_  
I understand that you are probably experiencing temporary deafness. With the location of the hit on your head, it was easy to find out what would most likely happen…if you're wondering.  
Also I know of your military background and unfortunately you will have to take a leave of absence until this condition is fixed. To fix this condition, there are two options to choose from; you can either take medication to rid of it, but you will probably take it for the rest of your life. Or you can have surgery on your ears and I can assure you that it is a simple procedure that has a high success rate. What will you choose?_

Many thoughts ran through her mind as she read the note. At first relief when she read that it was only temporary, then sadness that she would have to take off work, but that wasn't exactly unexpected in her mind. Then she thought carefully between the last to options. Medication would be a quick fix, but she knew that people grew a tolerance to drugs and they often became ineffective. Surgery would frighten anyone, but Riza saw it differently. She knew that it was probably the best choice if she wanted to gain her hearing back.

"I'll take the surgery." She said in a tone louder than her usual one. Dr. Gordon smiled at her and then quickly wrote another note.

_That's great. Although it will be a while before we can schedule for surgery, because our specialist on ears has gone away for a family emergency and won't be back for a week. You can probably be discharged today, but I highly suggest you stay with someone until you can adjust to this change._

She read the next note as carefully as the first. She was disappointed it couldn't be done sooner, but was glad that she wouldn't be in here for the whole day. Then the next thought, who would she stay with? She knew if she tried contacting people it would be a late notice and they would most likely take pity because she couldn't hear at the moment. She turned back to the doctor.

"That's fine, but I don't know of anyone that I can stay with." She replied.

It was then that Roy Mustang made his presence known once more, He turned towards Riza and spoke and she took focus on his mouth to hopefully see what he could be saying.

"_..u…an…ay…with me" _As she rightly assumed, he had offered her to stay with him.

"You don't have to offer to help me, sir." She replied curtly. Which surprised him because it seemed like she really did hear him, he expected at least having to repeat once more.

"_I…wa…to." _ It was easy enough for her to decipher that one too. This time she gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, but I will only stay until I have this under control." She replied. He nodded, and then he too grabbed the pen and paper and wrote underneath the doctor's notes.

_I have to go back to the office soon, but I will be here when the discharge you. I'll tell the nurse at the front desk to call me when they do. I'll also inform everyone else on your condition. They've been worrying about you._

_Later._

She nodded when he looked at her to see if she read it all the way. He walked out the room and she was left to her silence once again. She felt bad that she had worried everyone. She wondered for a moment how the others would react to her when they find out that she is deaf. These thoughts continued to spiral outward in hopes that she would be completely bored while she sat in her lonely silence.

--

"_Deaf?"_ The thought blew the young colonel's mind. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to once be able to hear everything and then the next day not being able to hear a thing. Then he shook his head. He didn't need to pity her. He just wanted to help while she adapted to the difference, he knew that she was strong and could do so. Although it took him a while he finally reached his office. Everyone was there except Fuery; he had the next day off anyways and already heard of the news about Riza.

The moment he went through the door his subordinates questioned him.

"Hey chief, how is Hawkeye? Is she okay?" Havoc asked before the others could.

"She is okay, but the hit to her head caused her to become deaf." The dark-haired man replied. Everyone seemed slightly shocked by this news.

"Deaf? How will she continue to work here if that's the case?" Falman asked next and obviously the others hadn't thought of that and became even more shocked.

"It's only temporary, that is until she has surgery." Mustang replied. "So I am going to help her for a while. Plus I think I need a vacation." He said with his classic smirk ending the conversation.

--

Riza sat quietly as yet another nurse came in to check on her before she was discharged. Most of the nurses were very hands on with their patients and understood her condition and would always look her in the eyes when talking. But unfortunately she could tell this last nurse was different. First her body language was screaming 'pay attention to me'. She looked over done for a working nurse; Riza wouldn't be surprised if this woman didn't make it any farther in her career. The nurse looked over her chart with bored eyes, not even bothering to read it. She began mumbling something while pretending to read the chart.

"Excuse me; don't try to talk to me without looking in my eyes." Riza stated dryly. The nurse looked up at her with a cold stare, her next word easy to read.

"_What?"_

"I only ask that when you talk to me you look me in the eyes." The nurse continued to glare at her coldly and her work at the same time.

"_Yo…eady…to be...s..arged."_ She replied. Just to be sure of what was Riza spoke once more.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that." She asked plainly.

"_Wha...r…u…ef?" _The nurse said with another dirty look. Riza almost laughed at her right on the spot. The key word here is almost.

"If you read a patient chart once in a while you would know" Riza was just about to continue telling the nurse off, but the colonel came in at this moment.

"_You…eady?"_ He asked with a look of slight concern. Riza only nodded and followed him out of the room just as the nurse realized her mistake. She didn't wait to see her face; after all she didn't want special treatment even if it came from a two-bit nurse. The ride to Mustang's house was silent, but for all Riza knew it could have been as loud as ever and she wouldn't have noticed. His house was clean in a messy way. There were a few clothes on the floor here and there. The dishes were pilled in the sink and some trash on the counter, but other than that it was spotless. Roy motioned her to follow him. He led her to a small bed room that appeared to be a guest room, which was located in a fairly close proximity to his own room.

"Am I staying in here?" Riza asked politely. He nodded in response. "I like it." She replied back scanning the room. It was simple, plain light brown color and a small bed for one person in the middle and a small dresser to match. It wasn't personal, but at least it wasn't over-done. Roy handed her a note once she set down her things.

_Tomorrow I have to go to the office so you will be home alone, but after that I will get leave so you won't have to be alone._

She would have argued and told him not to skip out on work just because she couldn't. Although she wanted to say all those things, she knew she couldn't. Truth was she didn't want to be alone. This whole experience is new to her and even she knew that if someone she trusted was by her it will go a lot smoother. She didn't realize how late it was until Roy bid goodnight and left her to her things. She got settled into the room and lie in the bed staring at the ceiling. She'd like to think that things would go back to normal overnight.

She knew better. She knew that the silence that trapped her at this moment would return once again in the morning.

--  
**A/N:**** SCHOOL SUCKS. It takes up all my time. I'll update soon though!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with many things. And several people have brought it to my attention that it seems unlikely that she would be able to read lips well, but even though I'm not deaf I can read lips fairly well without previous training or anything of that nature. Then again it depends on the person talking. Anyways! To the story!**

**-----------------**

Riza awoke in silence once more. She looked out a nearby window and saw that it was early in the morning. This came as no surprise because her body was used to getting at a certain time, deaf or not. When she stepped out of her room she noticed no lights on, she glanced towards the Colonel's room and saw an empty bed. He must have left already. She crept into the living room that directly connected to the kitchen, where she noticed a note left for her.

_I'll try to get off work early.  
See you soon.  
-Mustang_

She shook her head; even though he was going to have the next week off he was still trying to get out of work today. She rummaged through his kitchen and found something simple to eat, she wasn't necessarily hungry but she thought it better to eat now.

After she ate, she quickly got dressed into a long sleeve jacket and plain black jeans. She needed to get Black Hayate from her house. Fuery said that he went to her house to take care of him, but she didn't want him to do that for the remaining week when she could easily enough take care of him herself. It didn't take long to reach her apartment from Roy's house, but it was different.

Of course it was different because she couldn't hear, but it became more of a hindrance when she was out walking alone. She noticed every sound that wasn't there. No voices of people chatting, no motors rumbling as they pass, no click in shoes against the pavement, not even the rustle of leaves in the trees, every sound was absent.

This hindered her greatly. Although she could compensate by using her sense of sight more, she knew that as a solider that she was easily open from behind and that she was unsafe when no one is present. This frightened her; she is and has always been very independent. She never had to rely on anyone. When she got the tattoo, she dressed accordingly and never showed anyone the mark on her back. This was entirely different, she knew that and was foolish to compare it to that of a complex mark.

She finally reached her apartment and was greeted by her cheerful dog. They then walked together back the same path Riza had just taken to get there. Black Hayate can help. Riza thought, she knew that he would be loyal and watchful of her, she knew because he would have anyways whether she could defend herself or not.

While lost in thought she noticed that they had strayed off her previously pursued path. It wasn't a huge shift in direction, but now they were in a shopping area that was filled with people at the moment. Riza thought of just heading back to Roy's apartment right away, but standing there she felt the urge to stay outside, which completely contradicted the vulnerability that she felt earlier. Maybe it was the hope that she could rid herself of fear that drove her to stay there, either way she strayed further from her path.

Riza gazed into each shop window and glanced at what was inside and felt intrigued to look in the book shop. She usually had no time to read with her job, but this seemed like the perfect chance to indulge her hobby. Riza flipped through the number of books available on each self. She didn't like reading a lot of fiction books as much as she did when she was younger. She could no longer believe in a story where happiness was always found in the end, or where the people in the story always ended with such joy. Perhaps it was the war that changed her perspective, or maybe she simply out grew that idea. She mostly read non-fiction stories, things that she could better relate too. Riza decided on two books and looked at the price tag just before paying so she wouldn't have to decipher too much.

Not even a moment after she had paid for her books, there was a tap on her shoulder. She quickly found a very angry woman looking at her. The woman didn't wait for Riza to respond to the tap. She went on a long rant, in obvious anger and frustration. Unfortunately, the woman spoke to fast and her lips had a weird movement all together that confused Riza further. The woman took a small pause, waiting for Riza to respond, but Riza was at a loss for words. If she asked her to repeat herself, she might end up getting yelled at more, same conclusion if she up and left without saying anything. But before she could think of what to tell the woman, an arm draped itself over her shoulders.

Riza looked up to find her superior officer with his arm over her shoulders speaking to the woman. He quickly said a few words and let Riza and Black Hayate out of the shop. She glanced back at the shop only once after they left. She turned to Roy just about to ask him something when he held up a notebook. Riza looked at it, and automatically knew that he had just bought that so he could communicate her. She paused to let him write in the book. Then he handed it to her.

_Sorry, I know you can rightfully defend yourself on your own,_

_But I thought someone should step in._

_Plus the lady was rather annoying going on about her allergies that I wanted to retort with a comment needless to say._

Allergies? Then Riza realized that the woman was complaining about Black Hayate being in the shop. Riza handed the notebook back to Roy. "It is fine, I know you want to help and I can tell that it isn't completely out of pity." She replied. He wrote quickly once again.

_Completely?_

Riza looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "You can't honestly say that you don't pity me in the slightest because I can't hear?" He shrugged his shoulders with an expression that matched well enough to be taken seriously. He wrote his response again, with less speed.

_I know you. You're a strong woman, even when you are semi-defenseless._

_I'm helping you because I want too, not out of the slightest bit of pity._

The blonde read it carefully. When she was done she looked up at him with a genuine smile, which she rarely showed on a daily basis. They walked back together to his apartment in silence, even if Riza couldn't tell otherwise…

------

**A/N:**** I will update soon! : D **

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**


End file.
